


Pain

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: Newspaper! [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is a child and needs to be protected, Blood and Injury, F/F, Grimm are dicks, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Polyamorous Character, Ruby has ANXI ET Y, Weiss is the main comfort provider, yang is yang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: Being a huntsmen has risks of extreme injury...Blake finds that out the hard way...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Newspaper! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550149
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Sudden

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I’m alive.
> 
> Anywayssssss, lets have injury with Newspaper on the side!

“Blake!”

Weiss’ sudden cry was heard over the growls of the grimm surrounding her team, panicky and shrill.

Yang and Ruby stopped and looked over to where the ivory-haired girl was rushing over to some place behind the thick bushes and trees, sparing looks of concern, and then quickly resuming to fend off the Beowolves closing in on them.

Yang sent a worried glance towards Ruby, and Ruby returned it with much more _fear_ , afraid for her girlfriend as well.

Weiss rushed past to where she saw her teammate -and girlfriend- fly past after getting _thrown_ by an alpha beowolf.

Blake was curled in on herself, her back facing Weiss. Her tail was thrashing around, thumping against the ground. Her ears were flattened against her skull.

Weiss seemingly teleported herself next to the faunus, turning her over so she lay on her back.

Blake’s eyes were shut tight, and she was gritting her teeth, obviously in pain. She had blood running down her face from a deep gash on her forehead.

Her hands had tightened around her midsection as she let out a whimper, alerting Weiss to a far more serious injury.

“Blake? Sweetie? Can you hear me?” Weiss asked, trying to keep her voice calm enough. When she received a tense nod, she continued.

“Where does it hurt, Blake?” She asked, her voice growing more worried.

Blake slowly opened her eyes, which were dull with pain, and ground out the words, “St-Stomach…”

Weiss instantly moved her gaze down to Blake’s midsection, and gasped when she saw a huge amount of dark red blood staining her clothes and hands.

“Okay… Blake, I’m going to need you to remove your hands…” Weiss said, her voice shaking as she tried to stay calm.

When she removed her hands, Blake whimpered and Weiss sucked in a breath.

Blake had a gaping hole in her torso, blood seeping out like a waterfall.  _ So that’s why she’s so pale _ , Weiss thought as she immediately tore off a piece of her dress in order to  _ try _ to stop the bleeding.

When she had finished tying it, her hands shaking the entire time, she reached for her scroll and sent an emergency message to the rest of her team, and to the staff at school.

“O-okay sweetheart, I just called the staff, an airship will be arriving. You’re…” She trailed off, looking at the bloodied bandaging and then back to golden iris’s, “you’re going to be fine.” She finished, her voice steady, while inside she was screaming.

“Weiss?” Ruby’s voice was heard from a distance away. “Weiss! Where are you?” “Weiss, what happened?” That was Yang’s voice.

“I’m over here!” She called back, hoping that the other two could pinpoint her voice. Thankfully, they did, and Ruby sped towards her other two girlfriends, while Yang stayed behind, on high alert for more grimm.

“Weiss what happened?!” Ruby asked, her voice shrill and panicky, her hand reaching to grasp Blake’s unoccupied hand.

Weiss let out a breath, “Blake got hit pretty badly, I assume she got snagged by a branch or something.” She explained, her blue eyes meeting with a dull gold again.

They were all silent for a while, save Blake’s raspy and painful breathing, and occasional whimpers.

When help did arrive, Ruby and Weiss struggled to lift Blake, who was whimpering whenever she got jostled. Yang joined in and helped carry her into the airship.

All the uninjured teammates shared a look of concern for their faunus teammate, who at that point, was extremely pale.

Weiss noticed Ruby was shaking and reached over to pull her in a side hug, to which Ruby accepted gratefully, hiding her face in the smaller girls neck.

The ride back to Beacon was extremely quiet, save for the sound of rushing wind and the whirrs of the airship.

“Blake’s gonna be okay Ruby… everything is going to be fine…”


	2. Suspense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting sucks, especially when your waiting for your friend to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scree.

_ Beep… _

_ Beep… _

**_Beep…_ **

Weiss sighed in frustration at the constant annoying sound right next to her.

Ruby stirred in her arms at the noise, but quickly fell silent again, squeezing Weiss’ midsection. Weiss looked down at her girlfriend with a soft gaze. Ruby had ended up worrying so much that the doctors had even offered to sedate her, something Weiss ended up glaring daggers at them until they left the room.

She ended up just falling asleep in Weiss’ arms, quick and simple.

Weiss slowly tore her gaze away from Ruby to look at her  _ other _ girlfriend. Blake had passed out from the pain, which caused the team to yelp in surprise and fear until they realized she was still  _ breathing _ .

The thick bandaging around her middle had spots of red from the blood that seeped through. She had gauze on her forehead, even though  _ that _ wound would be quickly healed by her aura.

Weiss’ eyes drifted up towards the faunus’s face, calculating. Blake’s skin was no longer pale, returning to its normal dark hue. Her face was not scrunched up in pain, and there were zero tears trailing down her cheeks.

Yang was sitting on Blake’s other side, making some type of paper airplane similar to the other five she’d thrown at the wall across from her.

Weiss looked back at the girl in her arms when she made a small whimper, and noticed that the girl had started silently crying. Soft hiccups racked her body, alerting the blonde across from them as well.

“Ruby? Sweetheart, wake up…” Weiss murmured softly, shaking the girl lightly. Ruby flinched, twice, then finally opened her eyes, the silver orbs misty with unshed tears.

“B-Blake?” Ruby asked, looking around confusedly, still not completely awake.

“Blake’s right here Rubes,” Yang said, making Ruby focus on her. “She’s not dead, not close to being dead, but she isn’t awake either.”

Ruby slumped down next to the onyx haired girl, shutting her eyes as she willed herself to forget the nightmare that had woken her up.

Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand, squeezing tightly.

All three stayed like that, in an uncomfortable silence, for a long time.

Until they heard soft grunts and silent whimpers.

All three girls jumped up at the sound, turning towards the cat eared girl on the bed.

Blake was gritting her teeth as she slowly turned. Her eyebrows furrowed.

“Blake?” All three girls seemingly said at the same time, startling said girl. Blake opened her eyes slowly, wincing as the bright hospital lights assaulted her vision. Her golden eyes slowly made their way towards the girls next to her.

“G-guys? Wh… what happened?” Blake asked, her voice still raspy.

“You got hit pretty bad kitty cat, some grimm overpowered ya, but, you’re fine right now, plus you gave Ice Queen and Rubes quite a scare.” Yang explained to her partner, clapping a hand over her shoulder.

Blake turned to her girlfriends, noting how anxious Ruby looked, and how Weiss’ blue eyes carried concern plain for all to see.

Ruby immediately latched onto Blake, hugging her as tight as she could without hurting the other girl. Weiss followed, kissing Blake on the nose before hugging her as well.

“See? Told you Blake was going to be okay.” Weiss said, a smirk playing on her lips. Yang scoffed at her, rolling her eyes. “Says the girl that threatened the nurses with Myrtenaster and got threatened to get sedated.” She said, her smile cocky.

Ruby let out a watery giggle from her place on Blake’s neck, squeezing Blake a bit more.

Blake slowly hugged Ruby back, wincing when she felt a jolt on her injured area.

Suddenly, with Blake awake and Yang and Weiss bickering as always, the melancholy mood was quickly replaced with a cheerful one, almost as if they weren’t in a hospital room.

Hopefully it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy, she’s awake again!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be filled with fluff and soft kisses between the Newspaper trio.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooooof
> 
> Anyways, if you’re here, please feel free to leave kudos, and drop a comment while you’re at it! I’d love to hear what you think or what I could add!


End file.
